This invention relates to a bracket for mounting a window shade, curtain, or drapery rod.
Anyone that has had to hang draperies, curtains, or window shades has gone through the time consuming procedure of having to measure and level the brackets at opposite corners of the window, as well as any intermediate bracket. Further, in older homes with side trim about the window mitered at corners, the wood will split when a nail or screw is inserted through the bracket into the mitered joint, necessitating the relocation of the nail or screw, as well as the bracket, lower on the trim. In newer homes having narrow trim or no trim around the window, as for example, where metal sliding windows are installed, the measuring and leveling problem referred to is even more pronounced.